wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Takashi
Takashi (pronounced "tah-KAH-shee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #37 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 2,483. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Takashi is the Boss of level 12. He is very defensive and strikes often. He is also surrounded by Purple Armor Thin fighters like Sandra, Greg, Andy, and Steve. It is best if you get to him with 3 hearts. He is a Pro in Swordplay with his level being 1376-1380, and he is also the 9th best player. Takashi is the 3rd worst player in Basketball. His teammates are Anna and Andy. His skill is only 41-45. He also appears on Miguel's team as a teammate. In Table Tennis, he has a level of 1016-1020 (the 2nd Pro Class player). He is the twelfth-worst in Cycling, coming 87th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Takashi is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is たかし (Takashi). ** This is identical to his English name. * He's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality at all. * He is the only Wii Sports Resort Mii with gray hair. ** He is also the only Mii in the entire series to have that mouth and the only Mii with those eyes, making him unique. * He is the worst Cycling opponent to be a Swordplay Showdown boss. * He plays on the most Basketball teams of any Mii, which is four (including his team). The same goes for Tyrone. * Takashi's name has three meanings in Japanese: 孝 (Filial Piety), 隆 (Noble, Prosperous) and 崇 (Esteem, Honour, Venerate). * In Table Tennis, Takashi is right-handed. * In Stage 12 of Swordplay Showdown, he attacks quickly, then stops for a few seconds, then attacks again. * In Swordplay Showdown, he uses the Obese Black Armor. He is the first Reverse Stage Swordplay Showdown boss to use this type of Black Armor. * Thin Purple Armored enemies were introduced on the stage where Takashi is the boss, with Sandra being the first one. * He is the strongest teammate on Miguel's basketball team. * Judged by Swordplay Skill Level, Takashi''' is the 5th best Swordplay Showdown Boss. He is also the best Boss to wear Obese Black Armor, judged by Swordplay Skill Level. * Takashi's Basketball Team with Miguel and Anna are Swordplay Showdown Bosses. * He is the first male Swordplay Showdown Boss you'll see in Cycling, the first male Swordplay Showdown Boss to wear Obese Black Armor on the Reverse Stages and the first male Swordplay Showdown Boss you'll see in the Reverse Stages of Swordplay Showdown. He is also the 12th worst in Cycling and the 12th Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Gallery TakashiDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for '''Takashi, as seen in the portrait Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.24.50 PM.png|'Takashi' playing Table Tennis Takashi Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Takashi in Swordplay Duel Takashi.png|'Takashi' as the Boss of level 12 in Swordplay Showdown Miis 1 (Wii Party).jpeg|'Takashi' on the right Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180208_202647.jpg|'Takashi' and his teammates Anna and Andy in Basketball 2018-03-02 (46).png IMG 0574.jpg|'Takashi' in Swap Meet with Sakura, Tyrone, Eva, Midori, and Chris DSC01937.JPG|'Takashi' in Swordplay Speed Slice 1531867668155869464968.jpg|Another photo of Takashi in Swordplay Duel. Badge-5-0.png|'Takashis badge Badge-61-1.png|'Takashi's badge Badge-43-6.png|'''Takashi's badge Badge-70-6.png|'Takashis badge Badge-82-3.png|'Takashi's badge IMG_0513.JPG|'''Takashi playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0718.JPG|'Takashi' sword fighting at Dusk IMG_0740.JPG|'Takashi' sword fighting at High Noon 2018-08-29 (23).png|'Takashi' in Cycling Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Tommy, Takashi, Elisa, Shinta, Mia, and Matt featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Takashi, Fumiko, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, Chika, Midori, and Miyu featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Takashi, Megan, and Steph participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Takashi as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Takashi in Bowling.JPG Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Takashi participating in Flag Footrace with Shohei as the referee in Wii Party.png Takashi, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png IMG 1663.jpg Cole, Misaki and Takashi participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png MiitopiaTakashiImage.jpg|Takashi in Miitopia 8B45A2A2-DCD7-4808-9661-B980545A90E2.jpeg F3FCFD3C-EEEF-47F4-BCE7-EE763275C089.jpeg A8CB3E64-42ED-412D-9FA2-C09B8B1F0613.jpeg 362BA9BD-CC1E-4B05-8B36-6FEE562881B3.jpeg 9C7EB2E1-6F54-4B4C-AA5B-F57C9796BBCC.jpeg 602DF237-211D-4093-819E-57B7424C365D.jpeg Emily, Misaki, Takashi, and Chika in Animal Tracker.PNG Emily, Takashi, and Chika in Hide n Hunt.PNG Emily, Misaki, Takashi, and Chika in Time Bomb and Word Bomb.PNG Emily, Takashi, and Chika in Buddy Quiz.PNG IMG 2767.jpg Kathrin, Cole and Takashi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(73).jpg Gabi,_Holly,_Takashi_and_Cole_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Barbara,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Takashi_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_party.png Julie, Takashi, Gabriele and Misaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 2.png Takashi,_Ashley,_Luca_and_Anna_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Takashi, Ren and Naomi participating in Suacer Snaps in Wii Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, Fumiko, Takashi and Gabriele participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gabi, Takashi, Fritz and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiromi, Takashi and Cole participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Takashi in Golf.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 43 04 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 08 49 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 47 37 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 24 00 PM.png Chris and Takashi shows some moves.jpeg TakashiArchery.PNG|Takashi in Archery. 20191116 155340.jpg|'Takashi' and Daisuke in Level 12 of Swordplay Showdown. Takashi-0.png Balloon Buggies.png|Saburo, Takashi, and Alex in Balloon Buggies Theo, Misaki, Takashi and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis Who Love Cyan Category:Cyan Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Pro class beginners Category:Gray haired Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Beginners Category:Wii Category:Opponents Badge Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Wii CPU Category:Right handed Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Obese Black Armor Category:Bosses that have a unique moveset Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis that appear on less or more Basketball Teams than others Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis with unique eyes